Embodiments of the invention relate to measuring the weight of a compartment, and in particular to the measurement of a compression of a damper with a non-contact sensor.
Moveable compartments, such as elevator cars, may be rated to handle a predetermined load, and may have systems to measure the load in the elevator to make sure that the load is within the rating of the elevator. In one conventional system, the weight of the elevator car is measured by measuring a tension of belts, cables or ropes that support or drive the elevator car. However, this system may have relatively high costs associated with the components for controlling and measuring the weight of the elevator car. In another conventional system, pressure sensors are positioned between a bottom of the elevator car and a platform on which the elevator car rests. The weight of the elevator car is measured by measuring the pressure of the pressure sensors. However, this system may be complicated and requires adjustment and calibration to obtain accurate weight measurements.